This invention relates to a bagging machine for automatically placing a bag over a load. More particularly, the invention relates to a bagging machine for automatically placing a bag of resilient film over a loaded pallet having varying dimensions.
The prior art has realized a number of difficulties in totally automated bagging operations. By providing an efficient vacuum head system the invention minimizes the power required to pull a vacuum and spread the tubing. The invention provides fingers which spread the tubing in two horizontal directions and thus eliminates the complicated mechanisms required to spread tubing onto fingers which can only move in one horizontal direction. By providing accumulating rollers which tension the bag as it is deposited onto the load, the invention can not only insure even covering, but can also stretch the bag vertically. Accordingly, this invention provides a relatively simple machine which provides a capability of efficient operation with a minimal amount of operator supervision.